I Can Imagine
by VmFanFicFanatic
Summary: Clary and Jace have a discussion about babies following an incident that occurs on page 50-51 of Born to Endless Night. Canon compliant. Spoilers through the entire series, including the Shadowhunter Academy stories. Do not read if you have not read Born to Endless Night. Clace. Now a multi-chapter story. Rated T for language only.
1. Chapter 1

This has been roaming around in my head for the last several days after reading Born to Endless Night. Jace and babies? Yeah, there definitely needed to be more of that. The part in Italics is directly quoted from pages 50-51 of Born to Endless Night, by Cassandra Clare. Currently, this is planned as a one-shot, but I could be persuaded to continue if there is interest.

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. Cassandra Clare owns everything.**

 _"He's so sweet." Clary whispered to Jace and Simon. "It's strange to think he's Alec and Magnus's, though. I mean, can you imagine?"_

 _"It's not that strange," Jace said. "I mean, I can imagine."_

 _A flush rose on his high cheekbones. He edged into the corner of the sofa as Simon and Clary both turned and stared at him._

 _Clary and Simon continued to stare judgmentally. It made Simon very happy. Judging people together was an essential part of best friendship._

 _Then Clary leaned forward and kissed Jace. "Let's pick up this conversation in about ten years," she said. "Maybe longer! I'm going to go dance with the girls."_

* * *

Later that night, Jace was lying in bed waiting for Clary to finish her nightly ablutions. He kept replaying the conversation from earlier in the day over and over in his head. He couldn't deny that he was incredibly disappointed in Clary's response. Ten years? That was practically another lifetime away.

Clary came back into the room and climbed into bed smelling of minty toothpaste and sweet, fruity lotion. She rolled onto her side facing Jace, "What's up? You look like you're deep in thought?" she questioned.

Jace inhaled deeply, held it for a minute and then exhaled through his nose, using the extra time to gather his courage. It was strange to be so nervous around Clary, but this suddenly felt far too important to take lightly. "I was just thinking about what we were discussing earlier today…" he began.

"You mean when you agreed to stop torturing poor Simon?" She raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Well, no, I didn't actually agree to anything, per se, but that's not what I'm talking about. I meant when we talked about babies. And marriage." He replied looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Oh. I see. Okay. What about it?" She asked cautiously.

"Even before baby Max arrived, it has been on my mind far more than I'd care to admit. It's just… I am the last Herondale, you know" He hedged. "The Herondales have a long and proud history, and if I die tomorrow, then that's it, no more Herondales! I guess, after spending some time with Tessa and learning about my father's family, it made me realize that I don't want the family to end with me. I want to, uh, leave a legacy, when I'm gone." He rushed nervously.

Clary bit her lip, but kept silent to encourage him to continue. Obviously, this was something he had been putting a lot of thought into, and she certainly didn't want to discourage him from discussing his feelings with her, no matter how tense the topic was making her feel.

"Shadowhunters don't have a very long life expectancy, and there is never a guarantee for tomorrow, let alone ten years from now. I mean, look at what we've been through in the last few years, Clary. I died. I was literally dead for several minutes. And we've both been severely injured multiple times." Jace grabbed her hands and brought them to his chest.

Clary nervously cleared her throat. "So, let me get this straight. Your argument for me getting married and pregnant at 18 is that one, you want to extend the Herondale family name. Two, we are likely going to die any day now..."

He cut her off, "And most importantly, Clary, is that I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my entire life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how long that is. I want to be tied to you permanently, and I want everyone to know it. I want you to take the Herondale name. I want my daughter to have your fiery hair and a son with your emerald eyes. I want all of this with you, Clary. Only you. What's the point in waiting when I know exactly what I want?" he finished, blushing profusely.

Clary couldn't help the small smile forming on her lips. Leave it to Jace to try to flatter her into submission. "Well, you make a pretty good argument there, but neither one of us have any experience with babies, Jace. How in the hell are we supposed to take care of a baby? Where would we even live!" she argued.

"You saw what happened at Alec's today. It's not like we would have to do it alone. Maryse and Robert would be thrilled. We would have to beat them back with a stick. Isabelle has already got the baby-proofing thing down. Alec and Magnus could give us advice and hand-me-downs. Plus, we can practice with baby Max," He replied. "And we can always live at the institute if we want to stay close to our families. Or, I also have the Herondale manor house if wanted to live in Idris. We could even get an apartment in the city, like Alec and Magnus. We have plenty of options, Clary."

Evidently, he had answers for everything, and she wasn't going to be able to wriggle her way out of this one so easily. "Fine. You made your point. I'll think about it." She decided.

Jace arched an eyebrow at her, "Really? You'll actually think about it, or are you just saying that to shut me up?"

"I'll think about it. You have my word." Clary promised as she leaned in for a goodnight kiss.

* * *

That night, Clary had an exceedingly vivid dream. She hadn't had a dream like that since Ithuriel had died. She dreamt that she had walked into a brightly sun-lit room, to find Jace in a wooden rocking chair, humming to a tiny bundle wrapped in a flame colored blanket. When he heard Clary approach, he looked up at her calmly and gave her a truly blinding smile. She had never seen Jace look so incredibly happy and at peace. It filled her heart with such joy she thought it would explode. When she woke up the next morning, she was left feeling slightly hollow. She knew that she wanted to see that look on Jace's face again. She wanted to feel that all-consuming joy. She was ready.

Jace started to stir beside her. He opened his eyes slowly to find Clary staring at him intently. He stared back at her, "What? Was I snoring or something?" he joked.

"I thought about it." She answered simply.

His sleep addled brain couldn't keep up, "Um. What?" he blinked.

"I thought about what we discussed last night" she clarified.

"Oh" Jace's face suddenly looked crestfallen. He knew what was coming next.

"And…Okay." Clary nodded.

"Okay?" He probed.

"You have won me over with your master debating skills," Clary grinned at her joke, "But, I have one condition."

"What's that?" Jace was trying desperately to tamp down the hope and excitement flooding into his chest.

"You have to get my mother's permission first." Clary beamed.

"Shit! I'm doomed" Jace groaned.

* * *

 _ **UPDATE: This story has had over 200 visitors already! WOW! However, I am getting very little feedback as to whether or not people would like to see more. So, I've decided that if/when I receive at least 20 reviews/favorites/follows I will consider that adequate interest and will start wiritng additional chapters to turn this into a multi-chapter story. So, If you'd like to see more, then don't be shy, let me know :'*** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This story still just won't get out of my head...so what else could I do but go ahead and turn it into a multi-chapter story. My priority is still finishing my other TMI fiction, The Axe Forgets What the Tree Remembers, so I do not have any of this story written in advance and I do not have an updating schedule at this time. It is going to be a "whenever I have time" and/or "Whenever an idea gets stuck in my head" kind of a thing until I finish the other story. Enjoy!**

Jace still couldn't believe this turn of events. Over the last several years, he's had a lot thrown at him, but he's managed to come out stronger each time. However, Clary agreeing to marry him has him coming completely unglued. A part of him wants to just show up at the Garroway's door and look Jocelyn straight in the eye and tell her he is marrying her daughter and there is nothing she can say or do to stop it. His more rational side notes that he wouldn't make it out of that encounter alive, or if he did, Clary would probably be a bit annoyed with him. He sighed. Loathsome as he was to admit it, he knew he needed help if he had any hope in succeeding. If only stupid Lewis hadn't gotten fucking demon amnesia, he might have been useful. There was really only one person Jace could trust in this situation; his marvelously mature and rational Parabatai.

Jace knocked on Alec and Magnus's door gently. He was afraid of waking the baby. Alec opened the door with Max perched on his hip. "Hey, Max! Look at you! Have you been working on that right hook I taught you?" Jace cooed.

Alec sighed, "Hello to you too. How quickly I've become invisible. What are you doing here, Jace?"

"What? I can't come spend time with my Parabatai? My best friend? Wow, I'm not feeling the love here, Alec" Jace mocked lightly.

"Whatever. Come on in." Alec rolled his eyes as he walked towards the small kitchen to grab Max's formula.

"In all seriousness, there is something I need your advice on." Jace flopped into one of the rickety chairs and started drumming his fingers on his thighs.

"Oh, okay. Sure. What's up?" Alec immediately gave Jace his full attention as he sat and gave Max his bottle.

"Don't say anything to anyone yet, please, and that includes Magnus, Maryse, and Isabelle. This stays between us for now, got it?" Alec nodded his agreement. "Clary has agreed to marry me, but she says I have to get Jocelyn's permission, and I just don't know how in the hell I am going to do that. Jocelyn hates me, which is absurd, I know. Most women would be begging for me to marry their daughters." He joked lamely.

A look of hurt flashed through Alec's eyes briefly. "I didn't know you were planning to propose to Clary. You hadn't mentioned it."

"Well, I didn't actually propose. Some comments were made about marriage and babies while we were over here yesterday, and last night Clary and I just kind of got into a discussion about it, and it somehow ended with her agreeing to marry me if I could get Jocelyn's approval. It just kind of happened. It was not how I had ever envisioned it, but I can't say that I'm disappointed." Jace admitted.

"That's great, Jace, really. I'm glad you have Clary in your life and things have finally settled down. I certainly wouldn't have imagined three years ago that this is where we would end up, but I'm definitely not disappointed either," Alec responded with a small smile on his face. "I agree that you probably have your work cut out for you with Jocelyn. Honestly, I barely know the woman, so I can't really give you advice about her, but I do know you. Do not march into her house and tell her you are marrying her daughter and there is nothing she can do to stop you. Do not make inappropriate jokes or innuendo. Do not be cocky. Your best bet is to be honest and humble, Jace. Sit Jocelyn and Luke down and tell them exactly how you feel about Clary, about your plans for the future, and how you intend to care for their daughter. I've only been a parent for a few days and I can already tell you that the most important thing is that your child is happy and healthy." Alec shrugged as he gently burped the small blue baby.

Jace blew out a breath and ran his hands through his hair. "Shit. Can't Magnus just magic Jocelyn into agreement? Make her forget she isn't particularly fond of me?" Alec gave him a sharp look. "Kidding! Mostly. I guess I will call Luke tonight and see if I can set up a time to sit down with them soon. I just want to get this over with. Then, I can marry Clary and live happily ever after." He smirked.

"That's only in fairy tales, Jace." Alec grinned back.

"Well, you know they say, Alec. All the stories are true."

Jace and Clary stayed in Idris with the Lightwoods for the remainder of the week. Jace had planned to meet with the Garroways the next morning while Isabelle and Clary went shopping for more baby necessities. He spent most of the night watching Clary sleep peacefully. Neither one of them had mentioned their conversation again. He didn't want to bring it back up until he had talked to Jocelyn. Once Clary had been dragged out the door by Isabelle, Jace made his way to Luke's house. Luke answered the door in his usual flannel and jeans. "Jace! Good to see you. Come on in, son." He smiled politely.

Jace sat stiffly on one of the chairs as Luke called for Jocelyn to join them. Jace was always affected by the sight of Clary's mother. It was like looking into the future, despite the fact that Jocelyn was a bit taller and her hair was a few shades darker. Jocelyn sat across from Jace on the sofa next to Luke and eyed him warily. Everyone just stared at each other in awkward silence. "So, uh, I guess there are a few things that I want to say to you today, and you know, um, clear the air a bit." Jace began, clearing his throat uncomfortably, "I just want you to know how much I love your daughter. Clary has made such a huge impact on my life, and I absolutely don't know what I would do without her. She has always believed in me, even when I couldn't believe in myself. She makes me want to be a better person, and I think I am, thanks to her. I would give anything; do anything, just to make her happy. Her health and happiness are my priority, because without them I have nothing. I know you don't like me, and would have chosen someone different for your daughter, and I understand, but by some grace of god, Clary has chosen me. You are such an important part of her life, and I know that it would mean the world to her if you and I could get along better." He rushed out.

Jocelyn sighed deeply. "It's not that I don't like you. I just never wanted this life for Clary. I never wanted Valentine to find out about her. I never wanted Clary to know about Jonathan. I absolutely never wanted Clary to date a Shadowhunter, much less become one. I wanted a simpler life for her; a better life. It's not personal, Jace. I just wanted my daughter to have a long safe life far away from the shadow world."

"I understand the desire to protect her, I do, but only Clary can decide what sort of life she wants. I won't lie to you and say that I wish she chose to continue living as a mundane. I thank the angel every day for bringing Clary to me. I love her more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Which is why I have asked her to marry me, and she has agreed, but only with your blessing, of course." Jace rubbed his sweaty palms together.

Luke and Jocelyn stared blankly at Jace. He was surprised they hadn't seen that one coming. "No. Absolutely not. Are you out of your mind? She's just a teenager!" Jocelyn responded angrily.

Luke grabbed his wife's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to calm her. "Jocelyn, you were that age when you got married." He began.

"Yeah, and look how that turned out!" She interjected.

Luke continued, "You know things are different for Shadowhunters. You understand the lifestyle. I know you didn't want Clary to be a Shadowhunter, but she is. This is the life she has chosen. She is an adult now, and you know that she is in love with Jace. This was always inevitable, Jocelyn. You know Clary will do whatever it is she wants to do. The decision you have to make is whether or not you want to be involved. Personally, I know that as long as Clary is happy, then I'm happy. So, you better spend every day for the rest of your life trying to make her happy. Marriage is not easy, Jace, no matter how much you love each other. You better make sure you two have thought this through completely before you decide to move forward."

Jace sent Luke an appreciative glance before moving his tawny eyes back to Jocelyn's heated face. "I am not happy about this. I knew it would happen, but I would have preferred not to have to deal with it for another ten years." Jocelyn scrubbed her hands over her face, "But, Luke is right. I know my daughter. Nothing I say is going to stop her from doing what she wants, and I appreciate you trying to do the right thing by coming here today. It means a lot to Luke and I that you would consider our feelings. I may not like it, but I guess I can accept it, grudgingly at least."

The corners of Jace's mouth lifted, "Awwww, shucks. Thanks mom and dad! Group hug!"

"Get out. Get out now, before I change my mind!" Jocelyn rolled her eyes with exasperation.

"Yes, ma'am! I am off to tell my lady love to start flaunting that Herondale family ring. I can hear Isabelle squealing from here." He grinned as he sauntered out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments is owned by Cassandra Clare. Alas, I am not Cassandra Clare.**

Jace was not the least bit surprised that he arrived back at the Institute before the girls. He sent Isabelle a quick text, "Let me know when you guys are on your way home. Have Clary meet me in the greenhouse, I have something for her."

"Eww, Jace! I do not need to know about your kinky undertakings! Why don't you text her yourself?" she responded.

"Because it is a surprise, Isabelle, obviously. And don't act like you and 'Lord Montgomery' don't do kinky. Yup, that's right. Alec told me all about it."

"Whatever. We'll be back in like forty-five minutes."

"Perfect. Thanks, Izzy." He replied. That gave him just enough time to get everything ready.

"Jace?" Clary called as she climbed the steps to the green house, "Are you in here?"

"Over here!" he answered nervously from his seat on the stone floor. Clary slowly wound her way through the flowers and plants to find Jace lounging on a soft blanket. He had sliced green apples, cheese sandwiches, fruit and nut chocolate bars, and bottled water all spread out.

A blinding smile broke out on Clary's face, "Wow! This looks familiar. What's the occasion?" she asked as she took a seat beside him.

"Well, I thought, what better way to enter the next stage of our relationship than to recreate where it first began." He smiled shyly.

"Oh. Wait. What?" Clary was confused.

Jace cleared his throat, "I sat down with your mom and Luke this morning. And as I suspected, even Jocelyn can't resist me. So, consider this your official proposal," he began as he lifted himself up onto one knee, "Clarissa Adele Fairchild Morgenstern Fray, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he grinned as he held up the Herondale family ring.

Clary sat there blinking stupidly. Despite agreeing to it in the first place, she never expected Jace to run right out and ask her mother. She certainly didn't expect Jocelyn to agree so easily. Suddenly, she was ridiculously nervous, "Wow, Jace. Just, wow!" she stuttered.

"I am painfully aware that none of those words were 'yes'" he fidgeted anxiously.

"I'm sorry! You just kind of caught me off guard. I mean, we had already kind of talked about it, so I wasn't really expecting a proposal" she justified.

"Still not a 'yes'" he slowly started to get up.

"No! No!" Clary cried reaching for him. Jace paled as he heard her respond in the negative. He had not expected this. He was almost certain this was a sure thing.

"Oh, shit! What I mean is 'no, stay down' and Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" she bit her lip as her cheeks flamed.

The smile Jace responded with was brighter than any sun could ever hope to be. With cat-like speed, he lunged forward and wrapped Clary in his arms, crashing his lips to hers. When the kiss finally came to an end, he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

"Oh. My. God!" Isabelle squealed from the doorway. Both heads whipped around.

"What the hell, Isabelle?" Jace barked.

"I wanted to see the surprise! You didn't even know I was there, so don't try to act like I ruined anything! This is so amazing! Last week I got a nephew, this week I get a sister! This is going to be awesome!" she clapped.

"Well, I guess the cat's already out of the bag, so we better hurry up and go share our good news with everyone." Clary chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day** **:-)**

Clary and Jace decided it would be easier to make one simple announcement, especially considering half of the family knew already. They had invited everyone to Robert's house in Idris under the guise of a baby shower-of-sorts for Max. After gifts had been opened and everyone finished eating, Jace stood up and cleared his throat, "Clary and I want to thank you all for coming today to help us formally welcome baby Max into the family. But, I'm sure most of you have guessed that this isn't the only reason we have gathered everyone here. As you all know, Clary has been begging me for years to marry her, and I finally gave in and agreed," He smirked and shot a wink at Clary, "Clary and I are getting married!" he announced proudly. Robert clapped Jace on the back as Maryse moved forward to hug him. Magnus shot a look to Alec, who just shrugged abashed. Isabelle clapped excitedly as Simon stared open mouthed at Clary who tried not to look embarrassed as she held up her ring finger. Luke smiled warmly and put his arm around a quiet Jocelyn.

"Have you set a date yet?" Maryse asked eagerly.

"No, not yet, he only proposed a few days ago." Clary bit her lip.

"Although, the sooner the better, you know." Jace replied flippantly.

"Well, just give me a date. I want to go ahead and book the venue. I'm up to 200 on the guest list so far, so I'll need you to look it over and see who I'm forgetting. I brought the list of DJs, florists, and caterers I think we should set up consultations with! Of course, we need to go dress shopping as soon as possible!" Isabelle chirped as she pulled a folded piece of paper out of the top of her boot.

"Oh, no! Isabelle! Jace and I haven't even talked about it yet! And honestly, I just want something small and simple. You know, just family and close friends at the Accords Hall for a quick rune ceremony, then maybe a potluck or something?" Clary groaned.

Isabelle looked appalled, "A potluck? You're joking, right? You can't possibly be serious! Jace! Help me!" Izzy wailed.

"Don't look at me. All I want is to marry Clary. I don't care about the specifics. Whatever Clary wants is fine with me." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Jocelyn! You had a nice wedding. Don't let Clary ruin this!" Isabelle turned on Jocelyn with big brown eyes.

"Clary is my daughter. All I want is for her to be happy. If she wants a small wedding, then I will help her in any way I can." She responded simply as Clary shot a smug grin at Isabelle.

"By the Angel. You people know how to suck the fun out of everything!" She grumbled.

"Just think about it this way, you can save all these ideas for your own wedding, Izzy." Clary grinned.

Simon shot soda out of his nose, "What? Woah, hold up. We don't even know if I'm going to survive ascension. Let's not get ahead of ourselves now." He choked.

Fortunately for Clary and Simon, Max chose that time to wake up and start wailing like a banshee. Isabelle and Maryse rushed to the crib, forgetting all about weddings for the moment. Clary let out a sigh of relief.

Later that evening, Jace found Clary sitting alone outside. "Hey." He said as he placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just needed some air, you know?" she leaned into him.

"Don't let Isabelle, or anyone else for that matter, overwhelm you. I meant what I said in there. We can do this however you want, Clary. All I want is to be married to you; I don't care how we get there. I'll gladly tell Izzy to piss off, just say the word." He replied honestly.

"You mean it? You don't want to have some huge bacchanalia with half the shadow world in attendance?" she asked shyly.

He snorted. "Good god, no. I would be happy if it was just the two of us in front of the consul, Clary. Of course, I think we would be slaughtered upon our exit if we don't at least invite our family." He grinned.

"Okay, well, I was thinking Mom and Luke, Simon, the Lightwoods, Magnus and Max, Maia and Bat, Tessa and Jem, Emma and Julian, Helen and Aline if they allow it. Just a quick, standard rune ceremony in the Accords Hall, then some sort of dinner afterwards. Nothing formal…" she trailed off.

"What, no vampires?" he joked.

"Huh? Oh. Shit. Do you think we need to invite some of the New York Clan?" Clary worried aloud.

"No, Clary. I was only joking. This is not some kind of peace conference. Plus, we'll just have it early enough in the day so they couldn't come anyway." He reassured.

"I just don't want to let anyone down." She confessed.

"This is about you and me, Clary, no one else. And as long as you show up, you couldn't possibly disappoint me. Not to mention, anyone who truly cares about us will be happy as long as we are happy. There's no need to make this so stressful. It's supposed to be a good thing." He reasoned.

"You're right." The corners of her mouth lifted.

"I usually am." he replied smugly.

"I guess we should decide on a date. I know you don't want to wait, but I think we should get through Simon's ascension first, then our Parabatai Ceremony, and let everything settle down. So, I don't know…six months from now?" She bit her lip.

Jace smiled broadly, "It's settled, then. Six months it is!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Mortal Instruments and never will.**

The last six months had been a blur. Clary had been so worried leading up to Simon's ascension, she had barely even thought about the wedding. Then, after George's death, she had been focused on helping Simon grieve for his friend. Nonetheless, they only had a very limited time window, so they had to push forward in order to complete their Parabatai Ceremony. Clary smiled to herself. Simon Lovelace, Shadowhunter and her Parabatai; she didn't think she would ever get use to calling him that, but she guessed it was only fair since he has had to start calling her by various different names over the last few years. Her smile widened. She still couldn't believe that in less than an hour, she would be Clarissa Adele Herondale. As she stared at herself in the full length mirror, she kept repeating "Clary Herondale". It still didn't feel real. She had to admit, she looked good. Isabelle had braided the sides of her hair like a crown on the top of her head, and woven small flowers throughout the braid. She left the majority of her hair down, with her coppery curls cascading down her back, just the way Jace liked. She had a light dusting of makeup on her face; just enough to smooth her freckled complexion, make her eyes pop a brilliant emerald green, and leave her lips a shiny, kissable pale pink. Her body had changed over the last several years. She was still ridiculously short, that would never change, but she now had slight curvature due to the years of training. Her muscles were lean and firm, but she managed to maintain her soft, delicate appearance. The dress that her mother and Isabelle had helped her select helped accentuate that curvature and the creaminess of her pale skin. The light gold fabric fit her body like a glove, and then loosened below her hips. The sweetheart neckline left her decolletage and shoulders bare. Isabelle had tried to stuff Clary into six-inch stilettos, but Clary had staunchly refused. Even with her newfound Shadowhunter grace, that was still a disaster waiting to happen. Instead, she had opted for a pair of delicate and strappy sandals with a low heel. The overall effect was perfect. Clary felt beautiful.

"Are you sure about this, Clary? It's not too late, we can still leave now, you know." Jocelyn questioned.

"Yes, mom. I'm sure. I love Jace. This is what I want. I'm happy, I promise." Clary rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Okay, sweetheart. That's all I want. You look absolutely stunning, by the way. I'm so proud of you, baby." she pulled her daughter in for a tight hug.

"Of course she looks stunning! Don't ever doubt my talent" Isabelle beamed, "Come on Clary, we are getting ready to start!" she clapped excitedly.

Clary sucked in a big breath and held it for a minute before exhaling forcefully. She wrapped her arm around Luke's and turned to face the audience. Her friends and family all stood and watched her, but she didn't even notice. Her eyes were locked on Jace's. She ran her eyes down the length of his body quickly before returning them to his tawny gaze. She was not surprised in the least to find that he looked amazingly handsome. The gilded threading in his black gear brought out the gold of his hair and eyes perfectly. He smiled that blinding smile that showed his slightly chipped front tooth. Clary couldn't help but give a shy smile in return. Clary and Luke made their way down the aisle of the Accords Hall towards Jace and the Consul. Jia smiled kindly at the pair as Luke returned to his seat next to a teary eyed Jocelyn. For the next several minutes Clary couldn't see or hear anything; she was so focused on Jace's face and the feel of her hands in his. She was really doing this. Within a few minutes, she would be married. Suddenly, Clary's hearing cleared just as Jace reached for his stele and began repeating, "Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death."

After Jace had finished applying the ruins, Jia had pronounced that he could kiss his bride. His bride! He didn't hesitate and pulled her tightly against his body. He ran his hands up her neck and tangled his fingers in the fiery curls at the back of her head and pulled her face to his. The kiss started out soft and gentle, but Jace couldn't control himself. He felt like his chest was going to explode with love and happiness, and he let his excitement show in his kiss. He was barely aware of the catcalls and whooping of the audience. Finally, he pulled away when the Consul cleared her throat. Clary smiled shyly and bit her lip as she looked at him with shining green eyes.

"I am proud to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Jace Herondale!" Jia announced brightly. The room erupted in applause as Jace and Clary exited the hall.

A short time later, everyone was enjoying the party, as Jace sat quietly by himself. He couldn't believe his luck as he watched Clary laugh and dance around with Isabelle, Aline, and Helen. A part of him had been so sure that Clary would have suddenly disappeared this morning, or a giant wormhole would open and swallow up half of their families when they entered the hall. It was still hard for him to trust that he was allowed to be happy; allowed to be in love. He couldn't take his eyes off his wife; she was absolutely gorgeous. His wife! He shook his head and grinned to himself.

"What are you smirking about?" Alec asked as he sat down next to his parabatai and gently bumped his shoulder.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He shrugged.

"It's written all over your face, Jace. It's your wedding day. It's okay to admit that you are happy, you know." Alec prodded.

"Of course I'm happy, Alec. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life, actually. I honestly never thought this day would come, for various reasons or other. I guess I'm just basking in my good fortune for once." He confessed.

The young men sat and talked for a while, enjoying the merriment of the evening, until Isabelle interrupted to pull the groom away, "Come on Jace, your bride is waiting for you!" she winked.

Jace wrapped his arms tightly around Clary's waist as she wound her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her. They stared lovingly into each others eyes as the soft melody filled the room. Their feet may or may not have been moving, honestly Jace couldn't even remember. The details of the day were quickly forgotten, but the memories of the way he felt and the way she looked stuck in his mind forever. He would easily admit it was one of the best days of his entire life. They both agreed it couldn't have been more perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus and Alec had gifted them with a honeymoon traveling through Europe. Magnus was kind enough to portal them straight to their hotel in Spain. Clary was excited to be taking her first real vacation with Jace. No killing, no demon possessions, and no disappearing houses. Clary was eager to sight-see and have Jace act as her ever-knowledgeable tour guide. Jace was just as enthusiastic to get some alone time with Clary.

"So, this is it. Our first night as a married couple." Jace sighed contentedly as he flopped back onto the downy mattress.

"Wow. Even now, it still doesn't feel real. I feel like any second I'm going to wake up back at Mom and Luke's house." Clary confessed as she walked out of the en suite bathroom wearing a black cotton teddy with a gold lace trim.

Jace eyed her appreciatively. "I've got to say, it's off to a great start, come here" he leered, holding his hands out for her.

Clary hugged her elbows. "Um, actually, can we talk about something first?" she squeaked nervously.

Jace exhaled forcefully, "Uh Oh. I stand corrected. We haven't even made it through our first 24 hours of marriage and I'm already getting the 'We need to talk' speech" he mocked as he ran his fingers through his floppy hair.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I just feel like it might be better to get this out of the way now, rather than when we're in the middle of…something." She bit her lip.

"Okay, spill it, Fray." He said.

"Hey! Don't call me that! And anyway, it's Herondale, not Fray." She smirked.

He grinned in return, "Yeah, but then it makes it sound like I'm talking to myself, and people will start to think I'm crazy, and I've already had plenty of reason to be deemed mental in the past, I really don't need any more."

"You're driveling again." She shook her head and silenced his impending protest by clearing her throat, "It's just that when we discussed this whole marriage thing, I seem to remember you were very keen on the idea of…procreating…right away, but then we haven't talked about it since. And, we're married now, so…well, I just thought maybe we should talk about it now, you know. I don't know what you're thinking, like if you're expecting a honeymoon baby or something. I just want to be on the same page, here." She babbled.

That was not at all what Jace was expecting her to say. He took a moment to compose himself before replying, "Honestly, I hadn't really put much thought into it. I guess, I just figured once we got married we would stop using…uh…protection, and just let things happen naturally." He scratched the back of his head and avoided her gaze.

"I was afraid of something like that," Clary blew a curl out of her face, "See, the thing is, I know I'm the one that usually rushes into life-changing situations without thinking things through, but this is too important. I want to feel prepared before bring another life into this crazy world," she began.

"I don't think anyone ever truly feels prepared, Clary." Jace interrupted.

"I know that. I just mean, like, I want to plan for conception. I want it to be deliberate, not just a toss-up. Honestly, I think we should have at least a few months of just being married before we incorporate another person into the mix. Make sure we're in a really good place and settled before we add in more excitement."

"Okay. How much time are we talking here?" he tried to suppress his scowl.

"I was thinking that we should be married at least a year before birthing a child, so I'd like to wait at least three months before we start trying. That gives us a few months to get settled into our new home together and everything. These last six months flew by, what's three more, right?" she tried to smile encouragingly.

"Okay, sure, three months, if that makes you feel better." Jace shrugged. "To think that a year from now we'll be having a baby is kind of crazy."

"You do realize it could take longer than that though, right? It can take several months to actually get pregnant. Doctors consider up to one year of actively trying normal." Clary answered.

"A year? That's insane. I guarantee you that I'll get it on the first go. I am amazingly perfect, you know." He smirked. "But what's with this 'trying' business you keep going on about. I'm pretty sure it's not that complicated. It happens every single day. You have unprotected sex, and then you get pregnant. You put peg A into slot B. It's really quite simple."

"Do you know anything about fertility, Jace? Do you even understand the concept of ovulation or how a menstrual cycle works?" Clary shrieked.

Jace flushed high on his cheek bones, "Gross. Do we have to talk about this? Is it really necessary to the process, Clary?"

"Yes! It is absolutely necessary to the process, Jace! Sure, for men, it can be pretty damn simple. You just get to have sex and then 40 weeks later out pops your kid. It's all fun and games for you!" she snapped.

"40 weeks? That's ten months Clary. Pregnancy is only nine months, don't you know anything" he joked.

"I know that! And yes, pregnancy is 40 weeks, or ten months! I can't believe you don't know any of this stuff! How can I be expected to procreate with you, when you don't even understand the process? I suggest that if you are in such a hurry to knock me up, then you should take the time to study up on human reproduction, so you can be my partner in this, Jace. It's my body, my whole life that will change completely. Quite frankly, it is completely fucking terrifying, and I would appreciate it if you could be knowledgeable and supportive!" Clary wailed in frustration.

"Wow, okay. I get it. I'm sorry. I guess I have never really taken the time to think about it from your perspective. I'll do whatever it is you want me to do, Clary." Jace promised sincerely.

They sat there awkwardly staring at each other. Finally, Jace coughed out, "Well, that was an excellent way to kill the mood. I guess it doesn't even matter now that I didn't bring any condoms with me. Are you ready to go to sleep, then?"

Clary reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a box of 100 condoms, "I suppose it is a good thing that I am the prepared one, once again." She winked as she leaned over to give her husband a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss escalated quickly. It was easy for both of them to lose themselves in each other, the earlier awkwardness completely forgotten. They had two whole weeks alone together. Jace wasn't sure that 100 would be enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Jace and Clary had settled into their life together at the Institute pretty easily. They had moved into a larger room, meant for married couples, down an otherwise abandoned hallway. They had the space and privacy that they needed as newlyweds, but were still a part of the Institute and got to see Isabelle and Simon daily with the added bonus of Maryse often cooking dinner for all of them. Plus, Jocelyn and Luke, as well as Alec and Magnus, dropped by often.

They had just finished one such "family dinner" and everyone had finally retired to their own rooms or homes. Jace stepped out of the bathroom toweling his wet hair. He glanced up to see Clary laying on her side with her head propped up on her hand, smiling alluringly at him. She was wearing a dark green lacy negligée that made her hair stand out like flames against the soft white linens.

"Is this my dessert?" he asked cheekily.

"Sadly, no," She responded lightly, "According to my app, I'm ovulating today, so it seems you have some work to do tonight." She gave him an over exaggerated wink.

Jace went completely still. Clary hadn't said anymore about getting pregnant since that night on their honeymoon. He had been reluctant to bring it up because he didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for. Not to mention, he had actually done some reading as she had asked, and what he found was quite terrifying. He honestly was not expecting her to stick to her original "three month" declaration. "Oh?" was all he could manage to eke out.

Insecurity flashed quickly across her face. "Unless, you've changed your mind…" she trailed off nervously.

"No! I haven't, but I wasn't sure if you still wanted to," he interjected, "If you had told me earlier, I could have been a bit better prepared." He stammered.

Clary glanced down at the towel slung low on his hips and gave a teasing smile, "You seem pretty prepared to me."

"This is important, Clary. We will be making a baby. Our child! I feel like a little romance is in order here, I don't want to be telling my son one day about how he was conceived in a quick after-dinner fuck." He stated seriously.

Clary rolled her eyes at him. "There are so many things wrong with that statement. First, there is no guarantee that I will get pregnant tonight. Second, there is an equal change that you could have a daughter rather than a son. Third, why would you even be telling the kid about their conception anyway, that's just creepy? Fourth, do not use the word 'fuck' when talking about conceiving our child, it just seems wrong. Finally, you are seriously killing the mood here, Jace."

"Hold on!" he called as he threw on a pair of basketball shorts, grabbed his phone, and jogged out of the room.

Jace moved a little ways down the hall and hit send on the device in his hand. A bored sounding voice reverberated through the phone, "What is it, Herondale? Did you miss me already? We just left!"

"Magnus!" Jace pleaded, "I need a huge favor."

"Shocker. You only ever call me when you need something." The warlock drawled.

"I'm in a hurry, so let me sum this up quickly. Clary just told me she's ovulating, and I didn't know until now, but I want to make this special. I don't have time to go shopping. Can you please just magic over some flowers, candles, champagne, you know, the whole 'romance package'? I will owe you. And for the love of the angel, keep this to yourself" he rushed out.

"Woah, hold up." Magnus's voice shot up an octave, "First of all, TMI. Second, I didn't know you guys were in the market for an addition. And how in the hell do you think I'm going to keep this from Alec?"

"Seriously, Bane. Please? Can you just do this for me without comment? I will tell Alec soon, I promise, but let me be the one to tell him. I'm begging you, and you know I am far too good looking to beg."

"Fine. I'll help you out. And I won't tell Alec, for now, but only because Max needs a playmate. And you owe me, Shadowhunter, and you know I won't let you forget it!" Magnus snapped as he ended the call. The items Jace had requested instantly appeared at his feet. He grinned and darted back to his room.

Two weeks later, Clary was dismayed when she started her period. She was not looking forward to breaking the news to Jace; she knew he would be incredibly disappointed. She sighed internally. She tried to warn him that this was a definite possibility, but he had been so confident, so certain. She felt like she had failed him in some way. However, there was no point in delaying the inevitable, "Well, as much as I hate to say it, I told you so, Jace Herondale." She exhaled loudly as she exited their bathroom.

"Huh?" he glanced up at her, not catching on.

"I told you that I wouldn't necessarily get pregnant on the first try." She murmured, embarrassed.

"Oh." He deflated, "You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm sorry, Jace. We will adjust our strategy this month and try again." Clary encouraged.

"Adjust our strategy? I'm pretty sure there is only one way to get pregnant, Clary." He answered.

She glared at him. "I am perfectly aware of how pregnancy occurs. What I meant was, we will try a little harder this month. The book I read recommends having sex every other day during my most fertile week, which my app highlights for me." She explained.

"Every other day? Why not just do it as much as possible that week?" Jace asked.

"Because, if you do it too much, then you can uhh…deplete your resources, if you will." She shrugged.

"Okay. I will do whatever you say, Captain Clary." He lifted one side of his mouth.

He kept his promise and did exactly what she requested. It seemed a little more business-like than he would have preferred, but he was willing to do whatever necessary.

Clary couldn't help it, hope started bubble up deep in her chest. She was three days late. Usually, her period was like clock-work. She has never been late before. She hadn't told Jace yet; she didn't want to get him excited, only to be let down a few days later. She had waited until Jace was out with Alec in order to sneak off to the corner store and buy a box of pregnancy tests. Three minutes. In just three minutes, her entire life could change. She paced around the bathroom waiting for the timer to go off.

Finally, she took a big, cleansing breath and peered down at the small white stick, "Negative?" She was stunned. Honestly, she was surprised how upset she was. She had originally thought she was doing this for Jace's sake, but undoubtedly she wanted it just as badly as he did. She wrapped the test up in toilet paper and hid it at the bottom of the trash can.

Later that evening, Clary and Jace were snuggled up on one of the couches in the library reading through some of Jace's favorite poetry books. Clary wriggled and giggled as Jace ran his fingertip over her palm. He looked over at her lovingly, "You're pregnant." He stated calmly.

She looked at him like he was insane, "What?"

"You are not usually this ticklish. You are currently obscenely ticklish, which is not normal. So, you must be pregnant." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jace, that is absolutely ridiculous. Being ticklish is not a symptom of pregnancy, and besides I'm not pregnant." She responded.

"How do you know?" he volleyed.

"Because I took a pregnancy test this morning and it was negative." She admitted.

"Well, Clarissa," he began mockingly, "it can take up to seven days after your missed period for a urine pregnancy test to become positive, and you are only three days late, so there is still a significant chance that it is a false negative. You are never late, plus being extra ticklish, that equals a pregnant Clary."

Clary's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Wow. So, you really did do your homework. I'm impressed, dear." She replied sarcastically, as she tried to squelch the blossom of hope that began to re-emerge.

Jace scoffed, "Don't ever doubt me, woman!"

She started her period the next day.

"Okay, third times the charm! You better hydrate, Jace Herondale, because I'm going to knock your socks off every night for the next seven days." Clary exclaimed determinedly.

"Not that I'm complaining, because quite frankly, that sounds perfect, but weren't you concerned about over doing it?" he asked.

"Just go with it, okay? Enjoy the process. I'm feeling lucky." She winked at him.

"You don't need luck when you are fucking me, Clary. I am the epitome of an excellent lover; tender, skilled, and hung like a horse." He winked back.

"By the angel, Jace. What did I tell you about saying 'fuck' like that? And it's not like you need to convince me of your bedroom skills anyway, I'm your wife. I already know. Why do you think I married you?" Clary grinned.

Before Clary could even blink, had scooped her into his arms, flung her down on their bed, and had both of their clothes scattered on the floor. Jace took his time showing Clary how much he loved and worshiped her. He didn't think he would ever tire of being with her like this, and the idea that each and every time they came together, they could be creating their child only made it that much hotter. Despite his earlier teasing, Jace knew that he was truly the lucky one.

Patience was not known to be Clary's forte. Although her period wasn't due for another two days, and she didn't feel any different, she couldn't shake the thought that they had been successful this time. Plus, the box said that it could be positive up to six days before a missed period, so really she was just doing a quality control experiment. Once again, she peered down at the little white stick. She squinted harder. Disbelief clouded her thoughts. She stood there completely stunned for several minutes before slowly emerging from the bathroom. Jace was still sleeping. Clary climbed back into bed and rubbed her hands down his bare back and placed soft kisses to his neck to wake him up. Jace moaned quietly and rolled over to find Clary staring at him with the strangest look on her face.

"Morning" he mumbled.

"So, this just happened." Clary proclaimed while holding up something white and rectangular. Jace took a minute to stare at it, while his sleepy mind tried to focus and figure out what he was looking at. Finally, it clicked. He looked closer at the very faint pink plus sign.

"Wait a minute. Seriously? Is this a joke?" he sat up suddenly.

"Of course it's not a joke, Jace. Like I said, this literally just happened a couple of minutes ago. My period isn't even due for two more days, I really wasn't expecting anything when I did it, but then there it was. So, yeah it is super early and we certainly shouldn't be shouting it from the rooftops yet, but I'm pretty damn sure that I am in fact pregnant. Like I said, third times the charm!" Clary beamed proudly.

Jace made a noise that he had never made before and pulled Clary on top of him. He pulled her in for a deep, slow kiss. Then, he ever so gently rolled them over and lifted her shirt, "Hello, tiny fetus, I'm your dad. I know you are just a tiny clump of cells right now, and you don't have ears or a brain yet, but don't you worry, you will. And they will be ridiculously attractive ones at that, because, like I said, I am your dad. Don't you worry about a thing, tiny fetus; your mom and I are going to take such great care of you. So, just relax and grow, okay?" he cooed.

Clary let out a watery giggle as she tried to hold back tears. Shock, joy, and terror warred for dominance within her. She wasn't sure she was ready for this, but anything that made Jace coo like that was totally worth every second. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was going to be an amazing father.


	8. Chapter 8

"Clary, did you hear a word I said?" Isabelle snapped.

"What? I'm sorry, Izzy, I guess I didn't hear you." She blushed.

"No shit, you didn't hear me. What is up with you today?" the brunette questioned.

Clary bit her lip. It was it was so incredibly hard to keep this secret. They had decided not to share their news until she had reached the end of her first trimester, but it was getting increasingly more difficult to stop herself and she still had three more weeks. "Sorry. I just haven't been sleeping well; I'm a little dazed today." She lied.

"Well then I suggest you get an extra-large coffee with an extra espresso shot, because we have some serious shopping to do today and I need you in top form!" Isabelle demanded.

"Actually, I'm trying to cut back on my caffeine a bit. Jace thinks that's why I'm not sleeping well." She stammered.

Isabelle's eyes narrowed at Clary's blush. She has never been a particularly good liar, and both girls knew it. "Clary?" Isabelle glared.

"Stop! Just drop it, okay?" Clary shrieked nervously.

Isabelle was taken aback at Clary's sudden outburst. Something was definitely up with tiny red-head, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Jace and Simon had spent the morning attending one of Alec's meetings with Lily and Maia. The topic of discussion had once again been focused on the increasing incidents of fairy juice consumption in the park. Alec had invited Jace in order to try to gain yet another opinion, and Jace had brought Simon along without notice. Lily wasn't overly pleased to see the former vampire, although Maia didn't mind. About halfway through the meeting, Magnus returned to the loft and hastily handed Max to Alec and bolted back out of the door. It didn't take long to figure out why. Max threw his little blue head back and let out an ear piercing wail as he kicked his little feet and tried to fling himself out of Alec's arms. Alec gently laid the toddler on the floor and allowed him to throw his tantrum. Jace shot a panicked look at his parabatai.

"It's best just to ignore him. He'll get over it in a few minutes." Alec sighed deeply, "Thanks a lot, Magnus! I'm in the middle of a meeting here!" he yelled towards the door.

Magnus poked his head back in, "Sorry, Alexander, but I'm needed elsewhere. It's urgent. Good luck!" he grinned like the Cheshire cat and slammed the door shut.

Everyone stared at Alec in abject horror. Alec ran his hands through his disheveled inky hair, "I'm sorry guys…" he began.

Jace steeled himself bravely and interjected, "Go ahead with the meeting, Alec, I'll handle this." he scooped up the shrieking child and carried him into the nursery.

"Okay, Max. What's your problem?" Jace asked calmly.

Max's lips trembled as fat tears continued to run down his face. He looked at Jace intently as he started to babble a bunch of nonsensical words.

"Well, okay then. That certainly clears everything up. Let's just think logically here. Did you crap your pants?" he questioned as he checked Max's diaper, "Nope, all good there, thank the angel. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" he reasoned as Max let out a whimper. "I'll take that as a yes." He answered while perching Max on his hip and wandering into the kitchen to grab the bowl of cheerios Magnus had left on the counter and returned to the nursery.

Max devoured the cereal happily. His happiness lasted until the last tiny O was gone. Then his mouth turned down into a frown and he began to whine and rub his hands over his eyes. Jace grabbed a bottle of milk and sat down in the rocking chair with the warlock baby on his lap. He rocked back and forth while humming softly. As Max sucked down the bottle, his eyelids began fluttering heavily. Within a few minutes his breathing had evened out and Jace was able to gently lay him into his crib.

He returned to his seat around the table. Alec looked over at him oddly, "Where's Max?"

Jace gave him his typical smug smirk, "I fed him and now he's snoozing little warlock snoozes, which is nothing at all like little tiger snoozes."

Alec looked taken aback, "Wow. I'm impressed."

Jace rolled his eyes, "I don't know why. Even your son knows how incredibly awesome I am, and goes out of his way to follow my every command." Internally, Jace was in fact quite proud of himself. This parenting thing wasn't really that hard.

Magnus caught sight of Clary's fiery locks before Isabelle's dark head came into view. He slid into the empty chair at the table, "Never fear ladies, Sir Magnus the Magnificent and Fashionable is here to save the day!" he sang.

Isabelle smiled beatifically at him, "Thank the angel. Someone has to help me make the truly hard decisions. Clary is useless, even more so than usual!"

Magnus's gaze fell onto the smaller girl. His cat-like eyes focused on her face for a several seconds, "Hmmm. Why ever is that, Clarissa? Is there something you want to tell me?" he intoned.

A panic looked flashed across Clary's face. He couldn't tell, could he? "Just tired, I haven't been sleeping well." She tried to repeat the lie.

Magnus lifted his eyebrow delicately while a wicked grin spread across his face, "Is that so? Is little Herondale keeping you up all night?"

Clary blanched and began to splutter a denial when Isabelle chimed in with "Ewww! Magnus! That is my brother you are talking about. I do not want to talk about his penis. It's bad enough when you try to share details of your love life with me, I don't need Clary joining in too!"

Magnus just laughed, but kept his gaze focused on Clary. She knew that was not what he had been talking about. She lowered her gaze and tried to focus on the menu in front of her, "Ooooh! Chicken salad sandwich. I've been wanting one for days!" she changed the subject just in time for the waitress to return to the table.

Their food arrived and Clary dug into her sandwich without preamble. She had just swallowed her first big bite when her stomach roiled. She bolted from her seat and ran to the restroom to empty the contents of her stomach. She returned to the table a few minutes later looking pale and shaken.

"What in the hell was that all about?" Isabelle scowled with disgust.

"Yes, Biscuit. Do tell." Magnus smirked.

After Isabelle and Magnus had found out about the pregnancy, Clary knew it was no use trying to keep it a secret anymore. She had to beg them to keep their mouths shut for a few days. Maryse had already arranged a family dinner for the following weekend, so Clary asked Luke and Jocelyn to come over as well.

Everyone was just finishing their meal when Clary decided to speak up, "Hey, Max! I have a present for you!" she cooed to the toddler sitting in Maryse's lap.

"Max?" he asked as he pointed to himself.

"Yes, you. Come see!" she encouraged as the little boy toddled over to her and grabbed the brightly colored bag out of her hands.

"Bring it to me please, Max, and we can open it together" Alec responded politely.

Max waddled back to his father and proudly held up his treasure, "Max!" he cried with glee.

Alec lifted him onto his lap and held the bag steady for the child. Max merrily tore the tissue paper out of the bag. He giggled with joy as it floated lazily in the air. Everyone smiled at his delight. Finally, he reached into the bag and pulled out a t-shirt. Immediately his smile turned into a frown and he threw it onto the table with a disgusted, "No cwose! Yuck!"

"Max Lightwood, that is not nice! What do you say when someone gives you a gift?" Magnus chided as his son glared brutishly at Clary and mumbled, "tank you".

Alec picked up the tiny t-shirt to take a look at it while Magnus peeked over his shoulder. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline and his mouth made a surprised "O". His eyes flew to Jace, who lounged lazily in his chair waiting for the commotion to begin. Magnus just winked at them. Alec slowly turned the shirt around to show the rest of the table. It was a green t-shirt with the phrase "Big Cousin" written simply across the front. It took everyone a minute to catch on. Suddenly, everyone began talking at once.

"Holy shit, Clary! You're pregnant?" Simon choked.

"I'm too young to be a grandma!" Jocelyn moaned lightheartedly, "How are you feeling, baby?"

"Congratulations, you two!" Luke smiled kindly.

"How wonderful! How far along are you?" Maryse cheered as her eyes welled up.

"Well done, son! Children are a precious gift!" Robert chuckled.

"Wow, guys! That's great news!" Alec said.

"I'm hoping for a girl this time!" Isabelle announced.

"Dear god, just imagine a child with a face like Jace, and Clary's stubbornness! We're all doomed!" Magnus laughed wryly.

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and imagining what the newest Herondale would be like. Clary and Jace were glad to be able to finally share their excitement with their loved ones. After so many years of heartache and loss, it was nice to be able to enjoy love and happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

Clary stared at herself in the mirror. She had gone to bed last night with a still flat belly. This morning, she woke up with a clearly visible swelling in her abdomen. She turned from side to side. It was amazing how it magically seemed to appear overnight. At sixteen weeks, she knew this day was rapidly approaching, but somehow it still caught her by surprise. Her jeans had started to feel slightly uncomfortable about a week ago, she was sure she would be making some wardrobe changes now. For the moment, her loose fitting training clothes were fine. She poked her stomach lightly. It was firm, not at all squishy. She lowered her shirt. She actually looked pregnant, despite the fact that she truly didn't feel pregnant. Sure, she wasn't feeling quite her normal self, but she also didn't feel like a human being was growing inside her either. Pregnancy was such a weird experience. Of course she was excited, this is what they wanted after all, but there were a lot of mixed emotions. There was a constant undertone of anxiety and fear. What if something was wrong with the baby? What if she wasn't eating enough vegetables? What if she got hit in the stomach during a fight? How badly was it really going to hurt to get this baby out? What if it has a huge head and weighs twelve pounds? Her frame was much too small to handle that. Could she create some kind of easy labor ruin? Of course, having such negative feelings then caused her to feel guilty. She was having Jace Herondale's baby, she should be glowing and giddy, instead she is worrying about what people are saying behind her back about "Clary the Teen Mom". Although, Jace had helpfully pointed out that he would in fact be twenty before the baby was born, and therefore would not be a teen mother.

Clary wandered into the training room to find Jace, Isabelle, and Simon participating in various exercises. Jace and Simon were fencing, while Isabelle was stretching on the floor.

"Well, it's about time, sleepyhead. I know you are pregnant and all, but that is no excuse for laziness!" Isabelle jested.

Simon and Jace stopped what they were doing to look at Clary. Simon's eyes went wide, "Wow, Fray. I think you might need to slow down on the cheeseburgers." He blurted out. Clary tugged self-consciously on her t-shirt, trying to hide her new bulge.

Jace whacked Simon in the back of the head as he made his way over to his wife. "First of all, mundane, it's Herondale, not Fray. Secondly, that is my wife and child you are insulting. Do it again and I'll bloody that rat face of yours."

Jace kissed Clary softly on the cheek as he gently rubbed his hand down her belly, "Well hello there, little one."

"Wow, Clary, you popped over night! It's official! You have a bump!" Isabelle grinned.

Clary groaned, "I absolutely hate that word. By the angel, call it anything but my 'bump'. It just sounds so stupid. And Simon, you are my parabatai. You are supposed to support me, not call me fat. Did I make fun of you for having to wear women's gear when you were in the Academy?"

"Women's gear? Why am I just finding out about this now? I have missed out on so many jokes! I always knew you were a true lady, Lovelace." Jace coughed out a laugh.

"Clary! You promised you would never tell!" Simon hissed.

"Lesson learned. Do not call a pregnant lady fat." Clary grinned viciously.

Clary crumpled to the floor, tears spilling down her face, and red covering her fingers. She screamed as loud as she could for Jace.

Jace heard Clary's frantic cries and flew into the kitchen as fast as his legs could take him. His heart stopped and he couldn't breathe for several seconds as he looked at his beautiful wife slumped onto the cold tile floor, sobbing, and clutching something red in her lap. Smoke was slowly filling the room. He rushed over to her, "Clary? Are you hurt? Is something wrong with the baby? Fuck, Clary, you are scaring the shit out of me!" he shot out anxiously.

Simon and Isabelle came skidding into the room, hearing Clary's yells. They saw the terrified blonde desperately trying to calm the bawling red-head.

Clary shook her head and tried to slow her sobs so she could answer him. Finally, she was able to catch her breath enough to wail, "Someone ate all of the Doritos! All I wanted when I woke up was a grilled cheese and Doritos! That's it! I've barely been able to eat for days and nothing has sounded good, and I woke up and I just had to have it...and they are gone! Nothing left but crumbs and dust!" She raised her hands that were coated in the orange-red cheese dust. "And if that's not bad enough, while I cried over the Doritos, my grilled cheese burned, and that was the last of the bread!" she began crying in earnest again.

Jace wrapped his arms tightly around her and laid his cheek against her hair as he tried to hold back his laugh. It would be disastrous if she caught him laughing right now. He caught sight of their audience.

Isabelle turned and glared at Simon, "I told you not to eat those Doritos. I told you Clary would be pissed!"

Clary's head whipped around to face the pair. He emerald eyes shot daggers at her best friend, "It was you? How could you do this to me, you bastard?"

Simon stammered, "I'm sorry! I didn't know they were yours! How was I supposed to know?"

Jace continued to try to soothe his wife, "it is okay, Clary. Simon is going to the store right now. He'll get all the Doritos and bread you will ever need, right Simon?"

"Uhh, yeah, right, sure. I'm going right now. I'll be right back, I promise." Simon called as he dashed out of the kitchen.

"White bread, Simon. None of that whole grain shit with the weird chunks in it!" Clary called after him.

"The answer is no, Clary. Absolutely not. Are you insane?" Jace ground out.

"No? Who in the hell do you think you are, Jace Herondale. I am not a child and you certainly aren't my father. You do not get to tell me what I can and cannot do!" she seethed, her fists clenched at her sides.

"You're right, I'm not your father, but I am that baby's father, and while you might not be a child, you are carrying one, so yes, I think I'm perfectly within my right to tell you no!" he fumed.

"Until it pops out of me, I get to make the decisions here because it is my body, and you do not get to tell me what I can or cannot do with my own body! Furthermore, who is to say that it is even your kid? Prove it!" she poked him in the chest forcefully.

Jace arched his eyebrow, "Really, Clary?"

"Okay fine, whatever, but that still does not give you the right to tell me what to do! I am a Shadowhunter, it is what we do! I thought you were over this protecting me bullshit. I'm well trained, I'll be fine! You can't go alone!"

Jace took a calming breath. "Clary, you can't even bend over to put your boots on! Your center of gravity is completely off. You stumble into walls at least three times a day! How in the world do you plan to fight a fucking demon? I promise I'm not going alone. Alec and Isabelle are coming with me. Plus, I'm more at risk with you there. I can't protect myself if I'm preoccupied worrying about you. Is that what you want? Do you want me to get hurt or even killed?" Jace queried.

Clary deflated, "Of course not. Don't even say stupid shit like that. I just hate feeling useless."

"You certainly are not useless. You have done more for the Nephilim in the past three years than most do in their entire life. Plus, you are currently in the process of creating new Shadowhunters, which we desperately need. So, you are doing more than your fair share just by sitting here and protecting our child. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. You better be careful out there. We need you to come back to us." She gently kissed him. The kiss quickly turned heated, Clary started to push Jace's gear up as he slid his hands into her curls.

A throat cleared from the doorway, "Break it up you two. We need to get going, Jace. Unfortunately, demons will not wait for you to get laid." Alec muttered.

Clary let him go reluctantly, "be safe and hurry back, please!" she called.

Jace looked over at Alec, "Let it be known that the whole ridiculously horny during pregnancy thing is absolutely true and completely awesome. She just can't keep her hands off my junk!"

"Jace!" Clary squealed as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"I hate 'neutral yellow'!" Clary bemoaned.

"Well, you are refusing to find out if it is a boy or a girl. So how are we supposed to decorate the nursery?" Isabelle demanded.

"Not any of that pastel crap! Babies need bright colors!" Clary challenged.

"Purple?" Magnus chimed in.

"Definitely not purple. What do you think, Max? What color would baby like?" Clary asked the toddler.

Max looked up from his pile of blocks and took a few seconds to consider it, "Lellow!" he exclaimed decidedly.

"Ha! See, I told you!" Isabelle crowed.

"Thanks a lot, Max." Clary rolled her eyes. "You know what? I'm not only the mother here, but also the artist. I will take care of this on my own!" she declared.

"Remember the part where you are supposed to be resting and not doing any heavy lifting and/or painting, Biscuit? That is why you asked us to help you in the first place." He reasoned.

"Okay, fine. Then, let's just do primary colors; red, blue, and yellow, but nice and bright, nothing 'baby' or pastel! I think it would be cute to do like crayon themed or something" she decided.

"Great. That wasn't so hard, was it? Jace, Simon, and Alec are working on putting the furniture together as we speak, and it is a beautiful dark wood, so we don't have to worry about it clashing. Now, we just need to find bedding, curtains, and some wall art!" Isabelle checked off her list.

"Actually, I've asked my mom to paint a mural on the walls, so we don't have to worry about art work." Clary confessed.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea. I do love your mother's paintings!" Magnus enthused.

"Let's get shopping, then!" Isabelle's eyes gleamed.

"Well, I am kind of tired," Clary began, "maybe you and Magnus can go scout some things for me, and then when we've narrowed it down, I can go out another time. Max can stay here with me" she hedged.

"I think that is the best idea you've ever had, Clary. It's good to know motherhood is already changing you for the better." Izzy simpered.

Two weeks later, Jocelyn, Magnus, and Isabelle were standing in front of the door looking at Clary and Jace. "We're all done. Are you guys ready to see it?" Jocelyn asked with a broad smile.

Clary's curls bobbed as she nodded, "Yes! It's been killing me to stay out of there! I can't wait!" Jace smiled warmly at her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her body closer to his.

Magnus threw the door open with a flourish. Clary's eyes widened as she took in the bedroom next door to theirs. A majority of the walls were painted a refreshing sky blue with scattered fluffy white clouds. Brightly colored hot air balloons and kites floated in the sky. A large rainbow arced from one corner of the back wall to the other. The bottom part of the walls was painted like rolling grassy hills with brightly colored trees and flowers sprinkled throughout. It was beautiful. The dark wooden crib was centered underneath the rainbow. The sheet was a crisp white with little bundles of red, blue, and yellow crayons crisscrossed throughout. A gauzy white curtain covered the lone window in the room, which sat high up on the left wall. A low, long dresser sat underneath the window, with a changing table station on top. The right wall was partially covered by a dark wood rocking chair and ottoman. White cushions covered the surface. A pillow in the shape of a red crayon sat perched in the chair.

Clary looked around in awe as her eyes welled up, "It's perfect, you guys. Thank you so much!" She hugged her mother tightly.

Jace clapped Magnus on the back, and gave Isabelle a light kiss on the cheek. "It looks great, thank you."

Later that evening, Jace stepped out of the bathroom, but Clary was not in their bed. He headed out into the hallway to find her. Maybe she had gone to get a drink? But the kitchen was empty. A brief flash of panic stole through his chest. He was about to call Simon and Isabelle, when an idea came to him. He slowly pushed the door of the nursery open. Clary was sound asleep curled up in the rocking chair with the crayon pillow clutched to her chest like a baby. A soft smile lit Jace's face. He knew she had her reservations, and would have probably preferred to wait a few more years, but he had no doubt that Clary would be a terrific mother. He couldn't wait to sneak in here late at night and watch her cradling their small child. Sure, the thought of being responsible for the life of a tiny human was a bit terrifying, but he was certain that they would figure it out. His excitement far outweighed his nervousness.

She looked so peaceful, but he knew her back would be a wreck if he left her in that chair. Even heavily pregnant, Clary was slight enough for him to scoop up and carry into their bedroom easily. He curled up behind her in the bed and placed his arms protectively around her mid-section as he placed a soft kiss on her temple and whispered, "Goodnight my loves. Sleep well."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, but obviously I had to take some time off writing to read Lady Midnight (twice), and damn I need the next two books immediately! Of course, I had wanted to finish this story before the book came out, but that didn't happen, so we will just pretend we don't know what Clary and Jace are up to cannon-wise. Oh, well. Now, some of you may be upset, but this is it folks, the last chapter of this story! Thank you all for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following, I really appreciate all the support!**

"Help! Jace! Help me!" A frustrated Clary hollered from their bed. Within seconds, Jace's golden head peeked into the room.

"Stuck?" he grinned.

"Of course I'm stuck. I feel like a turtle that has flipped onto its shell. Tell your kid it is time to vacate. I am seriously over this." She complained as she continued to roll around on her back struggling to sit up. Jace calmly lifted her into a sitting position and slid her shoes onto her feet. He then took her hands and pulled her into a standing position. Jace leaned down, mindful of his wife's protruding belly pressed against his, and gave her a loving kiss.

"Ouch!" Clary grumbled as the baby gave a swift and powerful kick, nudging Jace backwards.

"That was a good one, buddy! Keep up the good work. We will have you out there beheading demons in no time. Go ahead and finish two more sets of five round house kicks." He crooned at Clary's abdomen.

"By the angel, no! No more kicking practice! I feel like I'm bruised from the inside out, and no more jumping practice, my bladder is going to explode. If you two want to continue training, then I am officially serving the eviction notice!" Clary huffed while Jace just smiled proudly. Clary noticed that Jace spent a large portion of his time smiling these days. Her heart felt like bursting, right along with her belly.

"Always in a hurry, Clary. He will come out when he is good and ready. Quit rushing him. Technically, he still has a week until he's even done baking." He tsked.

"How many times have I told you, Jace. There is absolutely no proof that it is a boy. You have spent all this time calling it a boy, and what if it is a girl? She's going to have a complex!" she responded.

"It is a boy. I have a very strong feeling, and we both know I'm never wrong," he winked.

"I can easily name at least twenty times over the last few years when you have most certainly been wrong." Clary argued.

Jace was gearing up for a very lengthy and witty response when Isabelle strode into the room. "She is right, Jace. While you may be one of the best Shadowhunters of all time, you are still a man, and therefore wrong, a lot." She flung her curtain of inky hair over her shoulder haughtily.

Jace just glared at her, "What do you want, Iz?"

"I was simply stopping by to make sure my niece or nephew hasn't decided to come visit me today?" she asked Clary hopefully.

"Not yet. He or she is still very comfortable, apparently. Why couldn't the angel gift me with the 'go into labor now' rune?" she moaned pitifully.

"Buck up, Fray. This was your decision, so quit complaining. You have no one to blame, but yourself, and Jace. Feel free to take it out viciously out on Jace, but let me get some popcorn first." Simon chimed in from the hallway.

"Always so supportive, Simon. Remind me why I wanted to be your Parabatai again?" she huffed. "Who wants to take a long walk to that Mexican food place I like. I need something spicy. I'll do anything to get this kid to come out!" Clary began waddling towards the elevator.

"Well, you know, I've heard that sex is a great way to induce labor. Lots and lots of very vigorous sex. I am certainly willing to do anything to help, my love." Jace blew a kiss and winked at his wife as she blushed and rolled her eyes.

Despite Clary's best efforts, nothing she had tried had caused her to go into labor. Her due date had come and gone two days ago. Everyone kept telling her how it was very common to go longer with your first child, but she was tired of hearing it. Her tiny body was overly full and beyond uncomfortable. She was miserable and everyone knew it. They were trying to keep their distance in order to avoid her wrath, yet they were all too excited and nervous to stray too terribly far. The stress on her body, lack of sleep, and overbearing company had pushed Clary to her limit. Today, she just felt completely run down. Her whole body felt achy and weak. She felt nauseated and had no appetite. All she wanted to do was lie in bed, but lying down was just too uncomfortable.

Maryse stepped quietly into the room, "Good morning, Clarissa. You don't look so great, how are you feeling?"

"Not great at all, really. I think I'm coming down with something." Clary put her hand against her forehead, as if feeling for a fever.

"Hmm. I think you are in labor!" Maryse's eyes shone brightly with excitement.

"Yeah, it certainly doesn't feel like labor. I'm not having contractions or anything. I think it's just a cold or something, don't get too excited." Clary sighed.

"That's exactly how I felt with Isabelle. Maybe I should go ahead and contact the Silent Brothers, just in case. Do you need anything, dear?"

"Just help me get up, please. I need to go to the bathroom."

Clary had finished wiping herself and was about to flush the toilet when she looked down and noticed a mess of bright red blood in the toilet. Panic immediately blossomed in her chest. Logically, she knew this was her 'bloody show' and it was totally normal, but it also meant that Maryse had been right. She was  
finally going into labor. Even after weeks of wanting her pregnancy to end, the reality of the situation had hit her like a ton of bricks and she was suddenly terrified.

"Mom! Mom, come here please!" Clary called. She knew Jocelyn would be nearby, as she and Luke had taken to sleeping at the Institute over the last several days.

"What is it, Clary?" Jocelyn glided into the room.

"I'm in labor, Mommy" Clary's lip began to tremble as she tried to hold back tears.

A wide smile spread across Jocelyn's face as she took her daughter into her arms and held her tightly. "Well, it's about time! I know you're scared, baby. Everything will be okay, I promise. Maryse has already notified the bone city. You'll be just fine, sweetheart." She soothed.

"But, it's going to hurt. And then, I'm going to have to take care of a little, tiny, helpless baby. What do I know about taking care of a newborn baby? I've never even had a dog! Who ever thought this was a good idea?" she wailed.

"Yes, Clary, it will hurt. But since when has physical pain ever stopped you from doing anything? It will be hard, painful, and exhausting, but then that pain will end it will all be worth it, I promise. I know you're scared, baby, but this is going to be one of the best days of your life. You'll see."

Clary took a calming breath. "Where's Jace?" she asked her mother.

"I believe he went out with Simon and Alec. Do you want me to have Luke call him?" the older woman replied.

"No, it is okay, I'll call him, thanks. I guess you can let everyone else know though." Clary sat heavily on the bed.

"Try to get some rest while you can, Clary. It is going to be a long day." Jocelyn kissed her forehead and smoothed down her curls.

After Jocelyn left the room, Clary picked up her phone to call her husband. She took a second to try to calm her nerves before pressing the call button.

"Clary? Are you okay?" Jace answered, immediately panicked.

"Well, good morning to you too. I'm fine. I was just calling to check in and see what you were up to?" her voice remained steady, as her leg jumped nervously up and down.

"Alec, Simon, and I ran out to get bagels for everyone. Do you need anything while I'm out?" he asked sweetly.

"Can you get me a cinnamon sugar bagel, lightly toasted, with plain cream cheese?"

"Already done. Anything else?" he responded.

"Oh, and can you come straight home after? I'm in labor." She grinned proudly at herself.

"What? Are you joking? Right now? Hold on, Clary, I'm coming. Squeeze your legs together until I get there!" he hollered.

"Jace, the baby is not coming right this second. It's probably going to take hours and hours." She began, but cut herself off as she realized he had already hung up on her.

When the news had broken, Isabelle had come running into Clary's room with boiling water and clean towels. Then, shortly after, Jace and Simon had come racing back into the Institute like they were on fire. While everyone was trying to be nonchalant about it, they were still obviously hovering. Clary had not been alone for a second. She had tried her best to take a nap, but to no avail. Her excitement, along with everyone else's, had kept her wide awake. Throughout most of the day, Clary had been experiencing irregular and non-painful contractions. So, she spent most of the afternoon hanging out with everyone, trying to relax and keep her mind off of her current situation.

It wasn't until after dinner that the contractions truly began. Clary and Jace were reading in the library, when Clary suddenly bolted upright, "Oh, shit!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Jace was immediately kneeling in front of her.

"A contraction! Like a really-real contraction, I think." She breathed heavily through the pain.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you were faking it" he mused.

The contractions hit hard and fast. Clary was moved to the infirmary for the Silent Brothers to examine her. Jace paced anxiously in the hallway. Clary had not allowed him in the room. Only Jocelyn had stayed with her. Alec was eyeing Jace warily. Everyone else was waiting in the kitchen for an update.

To Jace it seemed like hours later, in reality it was only ten minutes, before Brother Enoch emerged from the room, "Labor is progressing rapidly now. You may go in and see her."

Jace slowly entered the room as Jocelyn quietly exited. Clary was pacing restlessly before doubling over in pain, gripping the edge of the bed, as a low moan forced its way through her teeth. Jace hated seeing her in pain and knowing he couldn't fix it. He gently rubbed his hands down her back and she tried to breathe her way through the contraction.

"Do not touch me!" she ground out ferociously.

Jace pulled his hands away as if her skin has burned him. "What can I do, Clary? Tell me what you need me to do?" he sounded anguished.

"Simon. Get me Simon!" she bellowed.

Jace couldn't help how much the request stung. He tried fruitlessly to tamp down the jealousy that tore through him, but he did as she requested and brought her parabatai into the room.

"Simon! I need a few Iratzes, a fortitude, and an endurance rune, please!" she begged.

"Will that even work, Clary?" Simon stuttered nervously.

"Just try it. Please? I need you, Parabatai." She beseeched.

Simon carefully applied the requested runes as quickly as he could before the next contraction took hold. Clary gave a sigh of relief and was finally able to lie down. Simon hugged Clary tightly before leaving the room to join the others.

Jace sat beside Clary running through his fingers through her curls as she crunched on some ice chips. The runes had dulled the pain enough for Clary to rest and prepare herself for what was to come. Jace was uncharacteristically silent. On the one hand, he was incredibly excited. He had been waiting for this day for what felt like forever. Finally, he was going to have an actual family member of his own flesh and blood. He couldn't wait to see this perfect creation of half him and half Clary. On the other hand, he was beyond terrified. What if something went wrong? What if something happened to the baby, or Clary, or both of them? He didn't know if he could survive that. Even with the most modern medicine, people still died during child birth all the time, and they didn't have modern equipment or physicians, just the two Silent Brothers. He felt guilty for being scared and didn't want to voice his feelings to his wife. What right did he have to be afraid when it was Clary doing all of the hard work and putting her life on the line, once again. He should be reassuring her that there was nothing to be scared of, not the other way around. He honestly wished Jocelyn would come back in so he could return to his furious pacing in the hallway, but he would never tell Clary that. He was trying his best to play the role of supportive husband, but it was getting increasingly harder as the hours passed.

"Jace?" Clary questioned meekly.

"Mmm?" he answered.

"What if there is poop? I am so worried that there will be poop. Can you just stay up by my head, please? I really don't want you to see everything going on down there." She rushed out as her cheeks flared.

"Why in the hell would there be shit, Clary?" Jace asked completely confused.

"Because a lot of the time shit happens, literally, during childbirth! I mean you are just pushing and pushing down there, and it is kind of hard to push in one place and not the other, since they are so close together!" she whimpered miserably.

"By the angel, Clary. If you shit in this room, that is it. I'm done. Immediate Divorce!" he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Jace!" she squealed, "This is not funny. I am being completely serious here. I am really concerned about this."

"Clary, I will stay right here. Whatever happens will happen. All I care about is that at the end of the day, you and our baby are healthy. Okay?" he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay." She whispered with watery eyes. "Well, I think you should go get Brother Enoch, because I think I need to start pushing."

Several hours later, everyone was gathered in the library. Alec was leaning against the fireplace and continually glancing at his phone to check the time. Magnus was lounging in an arm chair. Isabelle and Simon were sprawled out on the floor with Max. Luke and Jocelyn were sitting close together on the sofa, with Jocelyn's leg bouncing up and down frantically. Maryse sat primly behind the desk. Robert stood by the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"God, this is taking for-ev-er. I mean really, you don't have a rune to speed this up? Clearly adoption is a much better way to go." Magnus drawled while playing with his nails in boredom.

"Until you push a big fat baby out of our tiny lady parts, you do not get to complain." Isabelle grumbled as she played blocks with Max.

"I just hope she's doing okay. We haven't heard anything in a while. Maybe I should go check on her? See if she needs anything?" Jocelyn was alight with nervous energy and fear for her only daughter.

"She's in good hands, Jocelyn. You know how these things go. If they needed you, they would come ask for you. Everything is fine." Luke gathered his wife into his arms.

"I can tell you she's not dead at least." Simon added.

"Fabulous, Sherwood. Thanks for that uplifting update." Magnus clapped sarcastically.

"Well the nursery is ready. I rewashed all the linens today. Oh, and I am also claiming now that I am going to hold the baby first, as a grandmother should." Maryse stated arrogantly.

"Now just hang on one minute, Maryse. I am the baby's grandfather and also the Inquisitor, so clearly I should be first." Robert gathered himself to his full height in an attempt to intimidate his ex-wife.

"Quit squabbling you two. You are both out of your god damned minds. I am the only actual blood related grandparent this baby has, and I am also the mother of the mother, so without a doubt I will be the first to hold this baby. Do not even try to argue. I will use bodily force if necessary." Jocelyn cut in with a deadly glare towards the Lightwoods.

Isabelle and Alec slowly made their way towards their parents, as if they were protecting them from with waif-like red head. Simon's head was looking back and forth between the two groups comically.

Magnus stood and walked his son towards the door, "Come on Max, I think we need a snack. Nobody needs to watch this pissing contest."

Before he could exit, Brother Enoch glided soundlessly into the room "The baby has arrived. Mother and baby are stable. You may all go in now." His eerie voice flooded into everyone's mind and then he turned and exited the room just as quietly as he had entered.

The families piled into the room as gently and quietly as they could manage. Clary was pale, sweaty, and exhausted, but the look of absolute love and joy on her face was unmistakable as she lay in bed propped against numerous pillows. A small bundle lay wrapped in her arms as she smiled down at it. Jace was lying lightly beside her on the bed with his arm slung over her shoulders. He also peered down at the small bundle with a look of absolute awe and adoration.

He managed to peel his eyes away from his new baby long enough to look up as everyone waited anxiously, "As I'm sure it will be a surprise to no one that I was absolutely right, as always, and Clary brought my son safely into the world at 8:07 pm. He is 7 Lbs 4 oz, 20 inches long, and astonishingly good looking, which is also not the least bit surprising. And he is hung like a horse, naturally." He flashed a broad smile. The room broke out in a chorus of voices.

"Jace!" Clary admonished quietly.

"Another boy! How wonderful!" Maryse cooed.

"The Herondales are making a comeback!" Robert crowed.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Jocelyn asked.

"I am so happy for you two. Life will certainly never be the same." Luke grinned at the couple.

"Congratulations guys!" Alec smiled kindly.

"Good work, Biscuit! Yay, Max, you have a new cousin!" Magnus applauded.

"Oh, come on, Fray! I had fifty on a girl!" Simon shot a wink at his parabatai.

"That's great and all, but what is his name?" Isabelle demanded.

"Well, everyone, we'd like to officially introduce you to our son, Lewis Alexander Herondale." Clary announced proudly.

Simon blinked rapidly, "Wow, guys! I would have never expected something like that. I'm honored, truly." He cleared his throat, "Does that mean my firstborn has to be named Fray?"

Alec flushed as he stepped forward and clasped Jace in a one-armed hug and gave Clary a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you. That is a very special honor."

"We felt it was only right to honor two of the most important men in our lives, and since both mine and Clary's father situations were a bit sketchy, we decided parabatai were the way to go. We can only hope that he will be as lucky as we have been to be blessed with a parabatai." Jace admitted self-consciously.

Clary scooted herself up in the bed as she turned the baby towards the crowd and pushed back the blanket. His skin was still a bit pink and blotchy, but his tiny head was covered in a fine layer of soft golden wisps. His cheeks were round and plump. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked dazedly. His eyes were a typical baby blue, although emerald green flecks were already sneaking through. It wouldn't be long until they mirrored his mother's. He was absolutely perfect. Everyone oohed and ahh-ed over the new addition.

"Alright, Mom, would you like to hold your grandson?" Clary beamed at Jocelyn.

"Of course!" Jocelyn shot a triumphant smirk at Maryse as she held her arms out for the baby.

Maryse and Robert both stepped forward as if to intervene when Luke stepped in front of them and shot them a quick, "Not now."

"Simon, my boy, do you have that fancy watch of yours? I believe it's time to start timing everyone again. Jocelyn, your four minutes starts now!" Robert declared decisively.

"Here we go again." Magnus muttered darkly.

Each family member took their four minutes to snuggle the tiny baby boy. They were beginning to argue over 'Round 2' when Lewis began to wail dolefully.

"Alright, this round of 'Pass the baby' has come to an end. I need to feed him, and then we all need to try to get some rest. I'm sure we will need plenty of help, so we will let you know when you are needed. Goodnight, thank you all and we love you." Clary decreed.

Everyone said their goodnights and slowly left the room. Jace centered himself in the bed, propped against the headboard. Cary settled herself in between his legs with her back to his chest. She snuggled their newborn son to her bosom as he sucked greedily.

"Ahh, a 'breast man', I see. Atta boy! You are most certainly my son, then." Jace snickered.

"Don't be gross. And if you were truly a 'breast man', then I don't think I would have been your chosen partner, since I have very little." Clary frowned.

"I guess you're right," he continued quickly before Clary could insert her indignant protest, "I'm actually a 'Clary man' because, baby, you have exactly everything I want." He kissed her cheek with a flourish.

"Now you're just being gross and cheesy." She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Clary, I love you more than I could have ever imagined loving anyone. I thank the angel every day that we were both at Pandemonium that night. I spent so many years thinking 'to love is to destroy' until you came along and showed me the truth. And now look at us; we are a family, Clary. We have the most beautiful, perfect child. I feel like my heart is going to explode. I never thought I could love anyone so completely and instantaneously. All I can say is thank you. Thank you for choosing me and sticking with me through everything. Thank you for marrying me. Thank you for baring my son. Thank you for giving me everything I've ever needed and so much more. I love you Clarissa Adele Herondale, and I love you Lewis Alexander Herondale."

Clary leaned her head back and looked at him with a broad smile on her face, "I love you too Jace Herondale. I think it's a reasonable conclusion that perhaps it was always fate's plan to bring us together. We know we are better together than apart, and this little man right here proves that we were meant to do something great together." She cooed down at her dozing son while gently rubbing her finger long his soft cheek.

"I can't imagine our lives being any more perfect than they are right now." Jace sighed happily as Clary agreed silently.


End file.
